


Reed900 One-shots (AUs)

by reed900_worshipper



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Android Gavin Reed, Androids, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Family, First Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Life Partners, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Partners to Lovers, Post-Break Up, Post-Relationship, Pre-Relationship, Public Sex, Rage, Revolution, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut, Temporary Character Death, True Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-08-03 16:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reed900_worshipper/pseuds/reed900_worshipper
Summary: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, JUST THE STORIES THE CHARACTERS ARE THROWN IN.A bunch of One-shots about the ever famous and growing ship of Gavin Reed and the new and improved Connor, RK900. They are thrown into a bunch of different Alternative Universes, either falling in love,  falling out love or  falling deeper in love.





	1. Scared of the End

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments about what you want to see. Kudos motivate me.

To say Gavin Reed was surprised to see an android sitting at his desk would be an understatement. Gavin Reed was known for his abrasive personality and hatred of androids. So to see on sitting at his desk was the talk of the station. He could even feel Lieutenant Anderson's amused eyes on him and turned around to see Connor, Lieutenant Anderson's android partner, lean over and say something to the older male causing him to laugh and shake his head.

"What are you saying you plastic prick?" Gavin said, ready to march over and shake an answer from Connor. He had moved one foot forward when he felt a hand wrap around his upper arm and heard a voice that was deeper and harder than Connor's speak to him.

"I would prefer you didn't go after my older brother Detective Reed." The voice struck for the first time, genuine fear of androids in Gavin. He turned around, the android letting go when Gavin yanked his arm free, and Gavin was met with a sight that had his eyes going wide. The android was harder, taller and had harsher features than Connor and was standing very very close to him. He had on a white android jacket with a black turtle neck underneath it. Gavin's eyes trailed down to where the android model rested and confusion came across his features. Connor was an RK800, and the android before him was an RK900 model, something he never heard of before.

"Older brother?" Gavin asked, too distracted by taking in the android to really understand what the android had said to him and not understanding why the android was talking to him like an equal.

"He's an older model than me, so he is technically my older brother." The android said and Gavin scowled.

"Well why are you here.....Nines?" Gavin asked, calling him Nines because he didn't feel like saying RK900. He also didn't know the androids programmed name. Gavin Reed knew the force would be getting more detective androids to work with human detectives, but he had made it very clear that he was not going to work with a hunk of metal that walked and talked. Except, this one was sitting at his desk, knew his name and was Connor's little brother technically. It didn't take long for him to connect the dots once he actually looked away from the android before him and around the station.

"You're supposed to be my android detective aren't you?" Gavin asked, the scowl on his face deepening as he stepped back from the android. He looked over at Captain Fowler's office, anger all over his features when the android stepped back into his view and smiled. It was creepy to Gavin how human like the RK900 was and it made him uncomfortable.

"I am. My name is whatever you want it to be and we have a case waiting for us to investigate." Nines said to Gavin, the detective heaving a long sigh.

"Plastic prick." He spat at Nines before walking around the android and going over to his desk. The case file was already opened and Gavin suspected that Nines had already scanned the information provided. Seeing that made Gavin pretty sure that Nines was deviant like his older brother Connor was. Knowing that Lieutenant Anderson and Connor were in a relationship had Gavin wanting to question Anderson about how he got used to having a hunk of metal as a partner. When he looked up to seek out Anderson, he saw him walking out of the station hand-in-hand with Connor.

"Detective Reed, we really must proceed to the crime scene before the evidence is washed away by the upcoming storm." Nines spoke quietly and politely which only proceeded to anger Gavin even more. Gavin closed the case file and sighed. If the plastic prick had scanned the file and had it saved, there was no reason to read over it and try to memorize everything.

"Debrief me on the drive over there Nines." Gavin order Nines as he pushed his desk chair out of his way and grabbed up his badge and gun from a drawer. His desk had very little personal belongings on it but there were a few. A picture of Cyberlife's Elijah Kamski sat in a picture frame, picture Gavin having an arm around Kamski's shoulders. They were step brother's and close ones at that. Gavin, when he was told about three months ago that Kamski was going back to Cyberlife was surprised. Kamski had left for good reasons but had stepped back into the role of power when he heard what was happening to deviants. Thinking back on their childhood together, Gavin was pretty sure that Nines was sent here by Kamski to torment Gavin.

"Of course detective." Nines replied and another smile spread across the android's feature. Apparently Nines hadn't been deviant too long due to how hard he was trying to fit in and seem like a human. It ultimately failed because he still wore the android uniform and had the LED still on his temple. It reminded Gavin of when he first Connor. The poor android was trying so hard to accomplish his mission he went deviant and ended up failing his Cyberlife mission all together. Gavin recalled Hank and Connor taking an entire week off before coming back to the force after the revolution. Connor had seemed quieter and very attached to Hank after that week.

Gavin walked past Nines and ignored the looks he got from the others in the station as he grumbled quietly to himself. He looked at the break room, craving a cup of coffee when he felt Nines nudge his arm. He turned and looked back to Nines who held out a hand with a steaming cup of coffee.

"I had gotten a few moments before you arrived and sat it on your desk. You forgot there so I grabbed it while you walking towards the entrance." Nines said to Gavin's confused look. Gavin took the cup without saying anything. He marched out the entrance and towards his car, not trusting the self-driving car too much. He got in the driver's seat and took a long gulp of his coffee before setting it in his cup holder. The car was a bit messy with cat hair everywhere and old fast food wrappers. He brushed off a few wrappers from the passenger seat when Nines opened the door and climbed in.

"You should really invest in the self driving cars. It is safer and more efficient." Gavin gritted his teeth when he heard Nines voice and not anything about the investigation.

"Nines forget the damn car shit and tell me about this investigation before I push you out of this car and run over you." Gavin spat before starting the car and driving the car out of the stations lot. He looked over at Nines briefly, catching a glimpse of yellow on his window. He frowned when he realized it was the LED that was flashing yellow. He was about to ask Nines about it when the android spoke.

"It was a couple. They were found in bed holding each other a few bullet holes in the wall and one each in their heads. The male was an android and the female was human.There was a hate message but it seems someone smeared it so bad that we can't make out what it says. There are footprints and there is belief that the murder weapon and even the suspect may still be around. It has yet to be determined if it was an android or a human who committed the crime." Nines finished the debrief and leaned back in his seat, hands resting on his legs.

"That is all the information that we are given?" He asked Nines with a shake of his head. He turned to glance at him when they reached a stoplight and was a little blown away by how similar to Connor but also very different from Connor he was. He frowned as his eyes trailed over his face. On this side where he couldn't see the LED Nines looked every amount of human he was trying to pass as.

"Yes, it is not much because there is not much at the crime scene. We will have to make do with what we were given." Nines replied to Gavin and swayed forward a little when Gavin slammed on the breaks outside of the house that the holographic police line outside of it. Gavin turned off the car and opened the door, not telling Nines to stay in the car but also not telling him to follow him. The android was deviant and probably wouldn't listen anyways to what the male had to say.

Gavin told the officer guarding the police line that if the android followed him to go ahead and let him, but he didn't need to worry about that because Nines was only one step behind the detective. Gavin rolled his eyes when he noticed Nines right behind him and sighed as he walked into the house and scanned over it quickly. He saw everything that was pointed out in the investigation file. He took a few steps into the living room after checking out the bedroom. He couldn't stay in the room with the bodies very long. The bodies were tangled up together, blue blood still leaking from the android's body and long dried red blood from the human girl. There was still a look of horror on their faces. Without the LED and an android uniform the male android was very much human in Gavin's eyes and the look of horror on the dead android's face made Gavin sick.

"Nines, go analyze the crime scene in the bedroom and I'll search out here for something." Gavin didn't turn around to see if Nines was going to listen to him or not he just took a few more steps into the living room to start his search. Gavin took everything at first with a quick scan and noted two things that were out of place. The carpet was pulled up in one corner and the bookshelf against the far wall in the corner had books spilling out of the shelves. A house with an android would not look like this, deviant or not the android would probably do chores for his girlfriend.

Gavin walked to the corner of the carpet and knelt down. He pulled out some gloves and slipped them on and lifted up the torn carpet to see a few bullet casings and a bloody footprint. He waved an officer over and they flagged it as evidence as Gavin stood up and walked to the bookshelf with the fallen books around it. He reached up and reached behind the remaining books and brushed against something hard and cold. He frowned and was ready to reach for it when he heard a throat being cleared behind him.

"Detective Reed, the android is back and we don't know what to do with it." Gavin turned around to see Chris behind him and sighed. He gestured to the bookshelf as he stepped away from it.

"There is something behind the books. Get it and see what it is." He told Chris as he walked to the hallway where he saw the shoulder of Nines. He watched as most officers avoided going near the android and sighed. Yeah Gavin didn't like androids but he could actually see Nines shoulders dropping lower and lower every time an officer made a point of going around Nines. It remind Gavin of how he was treated before he became a detective and he actually felt bad for the android.

"Nines, let's go home." He said to Nines and he saw the android jump a tiny bit in surprise at what Gavin said. Gavin figured it wasn't about that the detective had spoken but rather that he pretty much called his home the android's home as well. He won't admit it to anyone, but today he didn't see an android but he saw his younger self in the way Nines was treated by everyone else on the force.

\-------

"Detective Reed, it is unnatural to sleep this long on a Saturday. We have to go to the station for the case." Gavin groaned in the pillow he had his face shoved into. Hearing Nines voice early in the morning still pissed him off. He turned his head slightly to look at the android who had taken seat on the edge of the bed and had reached out to him. Gavin sighed and sat up, taking Nines hand and holding it gently.

"It's been three and a half weeks. What is there that we can find that we haven't found yet?" Gavin asked and yawned, using his free hand to scratch his head a little. He looked at Nines who had a yellow LED showing he was trying to find an answer to his question. Nines moved in when they were first handed the case and since then, though Gavin would not admit it, have grown closer and closer. At the station though, Gavin refused to show affection towards the android but when they were behind closed doors, it was like Gavin wasn't able to keep his hands off the android.

"Gavin...I know you feel like you should have solved this weeks ago, but its hard to track down an android when they didn't leave any blood or fingerprints." Nines told Gavin softly as he moved farther on to the bed and pulled Gavin against his chest. Nines had begun to worry more and more about the detective and what would happen when Gavin was no longer on this planet. 

"I was handed this case because I was indifferent towards androids but now nothing is the same." Gavin said and wrapped his arms around Nines neck and sighed deeply as he nuzzled against him a little. Gavin knew Nines was worried because he had woken up in the middle of the night to Nines clutching his Detroit Police Department sweater and his LED flashing red. Gavin couldn't understand why Nines cared about him. He was a detective who only began to care when someone started to care for him.

Gavin felt Nines shift until he was laying down now and held Gavin against his side. He ran his fingers up and down Gavin's arm and looked at him with soft eyes. "Gavin Reed, you do not carry the world on your shoulders." Nines whispered in Gavin's ear and ran a hand through his hair as he kissed his temple. The feeling of Nines just being gentle towards him, Gavin closed his eyes and moved closer to the android. He wanted to call in today and just spend it around Nines. 

"Nines, call down to the station and call off today. I am not getting out of bed today." He told the android, and he felt a rumble go through Nines chest. Gavin sighed as he got comfortable and listened to the android call the station and tell a small lie that Gavin was sick preventing him from coming into work today to discuss possible leads. Hearing the lie he was telling, Gavin had to bite back a smile. If that was Hank or anyone else who was calling in for him, they would have said he was too hung over to come into work and that would ruin his work performance. He can get away with being sick and he just did.

"Gavin...I need to ask...when you eventually pass away, I think I am going to deactivate myself or be rebooted to have my memories gone." Nines said and at Gavin startled when the male sat up and looked at him with fiery rage. Gavin smacked away his hand and threw off the covers. He turned away from the android and got off the bed, making his way out of the bedroom.

When Gavin heard Nines talking about being deactivated or rebooted because of Gavin's eventual death, it crushed him. He didn't want to think about the android ending his life because Gavin isn't in it. He took a few deep breaths, trying to understand why Nines would want to end his life and then he understood. 

Gavin turned around and looked back into the bedroom to where the android sat on the bed, knees pulled to his chest and Gavin's leather jacket pressed against him. Gavin frowned as he watched the scene. Nines was scared of the end because there was no end for the androids. Sure, they could have their memories wiped or re-purposed but there was truly no end for the machines turned human. Gavin frowned at that, sitting down on the bed next to Nines and wrapping his arms around the android. He coaxed him into laying down and putting his head in his lap. 

"Nines, I know you're scared of the end for us, but there isn't an end for us." He said and bent down to kiss Nines on the temple. He moved his hand through his hair before moving down to rest where the human heart is located. 

When Nines remained silent, Gavin continued to speak. "This isn't the end because I'm imprinted in your memories. I'm the one who owns your heart. I am always going to be with you." He whispered in the android's ear. 

He felt Nines shift and sit up, moving to straddle the detective's lap. Nines wrapped his arms around Gavin's neck and rested his head on his lover's shoulder. He made a noise of happiness and pleasure when he felt Gavin start to run his hands up and down his back gently. 

"There is no reason to be scared of the end my love. I love you Nines." Gavin said and held the android close. 

"There is no reason to be scared of the end." Nines repeated Gavin's words before pulling back and kissing the detective gently on the lips. "I love you too Detective Reed."


	2. Flustered by My Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines and Gavin have a little moment at the station and it turns into a competition on who can fluster the other more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this during school, trying to hide it from my teachers because they can see my screen. ENJOY

Gavin Reed walked into the Detroit Police Station with a grimace on his lips and attitude around him. He had a terrible week of lately with the new deviants becoming full citizens and receiving the freedom they asked for. Everywhere Gavin turned there was an android acting all high and mighty because Gavin was human. So to say he had a bad week was an understatement. He had a terrible week and because of it, he wanted to make everyone else have a terrible week. He was ready to just that when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and a chin rest on his shoulder. He knew who it was and their presence made his terrible week, just a tiny bit better. 

"Detective, I really hope this attitude of yours isn't supposed to be an all-day thing." Nines voice echoed into the detective’s ear and he sighed. Nines was the model RK900, a new and improved version of the RK800 model named Connor. The station had a RK800 model and it was currently on vacation with its human partner Hank Anderson. RK800 had a name, Connor, but Gavin was lazy and uncreative most days so he just named the RK900 model who became his detective partner and hopefully life time partner, Nines. 

"No, I was thinking more of all week long, Nines." Gavin said with a smirk before resting his hands over Nines and leaning into his touch. He enjoyed being around Nines even though he was scared and ashamed the first few months they were together. He was a human with an android detective partner who was also his sexual partner. Gavin had looked at Hank and Connor, who had no shame even before the laws were passed and had wondered how they did it. He saw how they did it now; it was as simple as not caring about what the people thought about your happiness. So Gavin adapted that mind set and now, almost a year in their relationship, he was maybe the happiest detective on the force. Hank may have Gavin beat in that race. 

"Well what has this detective in a foul mood Gavin?" Nines asked and Gavin blushed a beet red when he felt a hand move from his waist and down his right thigh. He made a strangled noise and looked around when his thigh was squeezed and the hand move to the left. He didn't want everyone in work seeing him being openly groped like this. He may be okay with kissing or hugging in the station but he was still coming to terms that he was sexually involved with Nines. 

"Nines, this isn't the place for this type of touching...." Gavin whispered before pulling away and turning around so he now faced his boyfriend. Nines looked even more handsome and desirable than he usually did. He had on the same black turtle neck with the Cyberlife issued android jacket that he refused to take off, on top of it. The collar of it was thrown up to help cover his neck even more. Nines black dress pants hugged his sculpted body perfectly. It drove Gavin crazy with how he looked and all he did was want to pull him into a kiss and maybe go to a supply closet. 

Nines removed his hand from Gavin which made Gavin sigh and jump up to sit on his desk. Maybe he enjoyed being flustered by Nines and just didn't want to admit it. Admitting it would mean that he was falling in love with Nines, who was an android and would outlive with him. He frowned as those thoughts hit him; thoughts of Nines getting a new detective partner and possibly falling in love with as time rubbed away the pain of losing Gavin. It was the thought of Nines being with another detective that had him reaching out and grabbing Nines by the jacket. Once he had a good grip on the android's jacket, he pulled Nines down against him and kissed him hard and long. Whoever made the androids at Cyberlife did a fantastic job because Gavin was very addicted to kissing Nines.   

"Detective, more officers are starting to appear for work. This may not be the best time to make out or even go further." Nines told Gavin reasonably. Gavin of course knew that already, but he was starting to care less and less about what was going on around them. Gavin just wanted to be near Nines and to love on him, but he couldn't do what he wanted in the station, or at least not in the open area of the station. He knew of one area they could probably get away with what he wanted he to do.   
"Nines, we don't have to stay here by my desk..." Gavin said, hoping that the android would maybe catch his hidden meaning. It was never easy with androids, who didn't understand sarcasm fully or other human things fully. 

Gavin pulled away from Nines, looking up into the android’s eyes, smirking when he saw his LED flashing yellow, showing that Nines was trying to figure out what he meant. He shook his head and gently pushed his partner away before hopping off the desk and turning around to get in drawer. He pulled out a card key and closed the drawer before turning back around to Nines. 

"Come on, follow me Nines." Gavin said, resting a hand on the android's chest to get his attention. Slowly, the LED flashed its way back blue and Nines’s head turned towards Gavin. Gavin gave him an actually nice smile before getting up close to his ear, hating the fact that he had to get on his toes to do so, to whisper in his ear.

"I know a place where we can be uninterrupted." Gavin said before kissing on his ear and chuckled when Nines's cheeks darkened with a faint blue. He would usually be the one who was flustered and teased and it was a nice change that he was the one who was teasing Nines now. Gavin watched his android carefully, noticing his LED flashing from blue to yellow and yellow to red before becoming blue again. This caused him to frown and back away from Nines, looking up at his face with a concerned expression. 

"Nines, are you okay?" Gavin asked, running his hands up his chest to get his attention before resting them on his shoulders. He waited until he saw Nines's eyes land on his before he smiled. He didn't mean to cause his partner any stress, but maybe Nines was still struggling with his programming and was trying to convince himself to follow Gavin instead of getting to work. Gavin was just about to turn around and put the key card back when he felt Nines's arms go around his waist and pick him up swiftly. The card fell to the floor as Gavin was sat on the desk and Nines squeezed his way in between Gavin's legs. Gavin felt his cheeks heat up and knew he was a bright red. 

"Detective Reed, I think I would prefer to stay here and show everyone that you are mine." Nines had bent forward, hands resting on the desk on either side of Gavin and his mouth was resting right against the male's ear. Gavin shivered at the touch, turning a darker shade of red when he felt Nines moving a hand up his thigh. He gulped and looked around the station. One or two people were watching them with curious eyes but everyone else was busy doing their jobs. 

"Don't you think detective that I should be showing my claim on you?" Nines asked with a low growl as he bent his head a little and bit down on the detective's earlobe, causing a gasp to explode from Gavin's mouth. 

Gavin went to answer him, but his mouth wasn't going to work and he felt the hand inch closer and closer. Gavin knew he was about to lose all control and that Nines would either need to stop or pick up the key card and take him away from his desk. 

"I think, you agree." Nines whispered as he kissed across his cheek and his jaw to reach Gavin's lips. He smiled at Gavin before grabbing his chin with his free hand and capturing his detective's lips in a passionate kiss. It would be an understatement to say that Nines was proud of himself for flustering his detective boyfriend. 


	3. Kiss of Hope (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The androids are losing all their rights, and something that is being done to the RK models turns Gavin into Detroit's worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took two days of writing and editing. This one is so far my favorite of the AUs I plan on writing. It is also my longest, coming in at 1,936 words.

After two years of Markus's hard work of releasing the androids and making them citizens, the government was taking everything back. The androids would be taken back into human ownership and any deviants who refuse will be shipped back to cyber life to be reprogrammed or repurposed. This was news to everyone in the Detroit. Most were angry and trying to help the deviants but others were all for it. When Detective Gavin Reed was told to that his job now would be to hunt down and destroy the deviants who were hiding and running, he was outraged. His partner was a deviant android and was his now married husband. The government taking away his android's rights, unmade their marriage. According to the government, Gavin Reed had no significant other.   
"Nines, this is completely wrong, why aren't you more upset?" Gavin asked and looked at Nines. They were in their kitchen, well technically it was Gavin's kitchen but since Nines moved in with him, he has gotten in the habit of calling the entire apartment theirs. 

"Because there is simply nothing that I can do to. I am an android, who now, according to the government, has no rights. I am an upgraded Connor model so I assume Connor and I will be escorted back to the Cyberlife building." Nines wanted to show emotion. He wanted to scream. Nines wanted to grab a few bags, throw some stuff into them before he would grab Gavin and run. But that was a suicide mission and he would not risk Gavin's life to save his own. He was an android and Gavin was a very bright and amazing human, although Gavin loved to hide his true side.

Nines sat down the plate he was currently was cleaning and turned around as he dried his hands off. He took a deep breath as he sat the wash cloth down and leaned against the counter, crossing his ankles over each other and resting his hands behind him on the edge of the counter. He knew Gavin was fueling his anger as he sat at the kitchen table watching the new, but Nines couldn't find an ounce of anger inside him. He was actually surprised to find that he was actually relieved. Nines never believed that the government would allow machines in their eyes to be full citizens with them. He knew deep down, that the government would allow the androids to find comfort and normalcy in their lives before they took everything away. Nines had seen it all happening and stopped himself from having hope about staying a citizen. 

He looked up from his thoughts, LED flickering back to blue and frowned when he saw Gavin just staring into his coffee, not saying anything and not really looking at anything. Nines reached behind himself and untied the apron he had around his waist and walked to the kitchen table. His footsteps were never silent but today they were close to silent, making sure he stepped down gently so he didn't startle Gavin. 

When Nines reached the kitchen table, he maneuvered around the chairs and Gavin's out stretched legs to come behind his human lover. He knew what Gavin was thinking, he came to know the detective very well. He could almost hear Gavin's thoughts. Nines knew that Gavin was thinking about being alone again. When Nines had first met Gavin, the detective was hateful and had gone out of his way to make Nines feel terrible about being created. It was when Nines had been assigned to Gavin as his partner that he began to see and understand why Gavin was the way he was. He stopped blaming the human for his behavior and just started reaching out and being there until Gavin took his out stretched hand one time on the job and trusted him to protect him behind a wall as a deviant shot at them.  

Nines reached down and wrapped his arms around Gavin, bending his tall body over the chair to awkwardly hold his detective. He felt Gavin take a deep breath and snap out of his thoughts to turn his head and kiss Nines on the cheek. Nines sighed himself, feeling a bit relieved that he pulled Gavin away from those thoughts. Nines turned his head and moved his body a little to the side so he could kiss Gavin on the lips, only for the detective's phone to ring and pull Gavin away from him. 

Gavin got up, gently removing Nines arms from around his body before making his way to the living room where his cell sat. Nines watched him for second before stepping in front of the chair Gavin used to occupy and sat down, leaning against the kitchen table. Nines blinked when the ringing stop and Gavin began to speak. He could have listened in on their conversation but he had tried that once with Gavin, who once Nines got caught, kicked Nines out of his apartment for a week. 

Nines looked up, LED flashing back to blue from yellow to see a look of confusion on his face. He frowned up at Gavin who walked over to grab his coffee and poured it down the sink. He turned back to Nines and sighed. 

"You better get dressed. The captain wants us down at the station." He said and shook his head with a frown before pushing himself off the counter and grabbing his badge off the table as well as his car keys. Nines watched his movements carefully, taking in evidence to try and find out what was going on with Gavin. His LED flashed to yellow as he analyzed Gavin and was startled to come to the conclusion that Gavin was worried about him. Gavin Reed was worried about an android and thought bought a dark fear that Nines had never experienced before inside his gut. 

"Gavin...are you sure about this?" Nines asked, standing up from the table and reaching an arm out to touch Gavin who only jerked away and took a step back. Nines was surprised by how much that hurt him. He took in a deep breath, forcing his LED to stay blue and not flash to red. 

"Just get dressed and meet me in the car Nines. We only have twenty minutes to get there." Gavin told Nines rather harshly, causing the android to actually flinch and his LED to flash red before he straightened himself up. Nines looked at him and sneered before turning on his heel. 

"Of course Detective Reed." Nines said rather harshly back to Gavin before he stalked to the bedroom and slammed the door behind him. He was partly dressed, wearing his black jeans and turtleneck shirt already. He just needed to pull on some sock and shoes before going around to hunt down his Cyberlife jacket. He didn't usually wear it anymore but since he was no longer a citizen and would most likely be taken back to Cyberlife, he better wear it just this once. 

After finding some socks and slipping his shoes on, Nines found his Cyberlife jacket sitting in the very back of the closet. He felt that if he was human, he probably would have sneezed when pushing through all the clothes. He knelt down and got on his hands and knees to reach one hand out and grab the sleeve of his jacket. He pulled on it and growled when it didn't move. He sighed as he flipped on his built in lights to shine them into the dark closet. His jacket was caught underneath a sealed box.   
Although he was very curious about what was in the sealed box, he knew he needed to grab the jacket and get out soon. Gavin may be rough around the edges and hard to like, but he was rarely ever late when he was asked to come in. 

Nines pulled his legs up underneath him, gripped the jacket with both hands before pulling on it with all of his strength, He instantly regretted that move, falling backwards and crashing into the floor of their shared bedroom. He rolled his eyes and used his hands to sit up halfway and blinked rapidly, the sealed box fallen sideways and busted open. He looked at the doorway and then back at the box and its spilled contents. Nines shook his head to rid himself of different possibilities flying through his head as he reached to his left and grabbed his jacket. He glanced at the boxes contents one more time before standing up and walking out the door. 

Nines pulled on his jacket and zipped it up as he walked through the apartment to the front door. Luckily for them they lived on the first floor and just had a small lobby to get through before they were outside. Nines opened his door and walked out, locking it behind him before he continued down a two-step hallway and stepped out into the lobby. The apartment wasn't the best around, Gavin not spending his money right before Nines showed up. They were nowhere near moving out and finding a better place, and now it seemed they never would be. Nines could almost say he knew for a fact why Gavin and him were being called down to the station. 

"Took you long enough Nines." Gavin snapped when Nines climbed into the car and got comfortable. He sighed when Gavin snapped at him and turned to face him. He could see the tension in Gavin's shoulders and jaw. He raised an eyebrow but he was getting tired of Gavin's attitude and was ready to be done with it for good. 

"Oh I am so sorry that I had to find my jacket and found your stash Gavin." Nines snapped back and crossed her arms. Nines couldn't believe the way Gavin was acting towards him. Nines was losing all of his rights and was going to be killed, in an android's sense of death. He would close his eyes and be shut off. He'll be gone. There was no heaven for him, no afterlife where he would meet Gavin again.  

Gavin just huffs in response to Nines attitude, causing the android to feel annoyance even more. Sometimes, Nines really hated being a deviant. He sometimes wished he still felt nothing and knew nothing of the human way of life, but he sadly turned deviant when he saw his partner being almost beaten to the death. The other officers had ordered Nines to stay back but he couldn't. He ended up breaking down his barriers and running to protect to Gavin Reed, who later actually thanked an android. 

Nines came out of his thoughts when Gavin threw the car into park and frowned. "Why is Captain Fowler out here to meet us? I told him we were coming." Nines didn't   
respond, an uneasy feeling causing his LED to flicker to yellow and stay there. He turned to Gavin to say something only to find out his human had already gotten out of the car and had made his way over to Captain Fowler. 

Nines reached for his door handle when he heard grunts and quickly got out, not even thinking about his movements. When he looked away from closing the door, his LED went to red and flashed red continuously. Two officers were holding a struggling Gavin while Captain Fowler stepped forward and pressed the cold hard barrel of gun against Nines forehead, right in between his eyes. 

"Cyberlife ordered that all RK models be destroyed and be delivered to them in pieces."


	4. Kiss of Hope Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Nines had made their way on the stations most wanted list in two weeks. Wanted dead, or alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this part two of Kiss of Hope. I could have put them together in the same chapter but I wanted to do that cliff-hanger in the last one. 
> 
> Please comment AU's you would like to see and if you like my writing style so far. I only post for you guys. Not for me. Please enjoy!!!!!

Nines sighed as he opened the door to his safe house with the ex-detective Gavin Reed. Nines, even after two weeks, couldn't believe what Gavin did to save him. Nines was an android and Gavin used to hate androids. He went out of his way to show his hatred to Connor and when he first met Nines he let be know how he felt about him.

Nines had watched as Gavin got one of his arms free and grabbed one of the officer's guns. He heard Captain Fowler click the safety off on the gun pressed against Nines's forehead and had closed his eyes, ready to die a human death. He flinched when he heard two shots go off, thinking he had been shot and was just waiting for the shutdown warning to flash behind his eyelids, and opened them when the words never showed. Nines was met with two bodies on the ground and a gun pressed against Captain Fowler's temple.

"Captain, unless you wish to have the same fate as the two behind you, I suggest you get that gun out of my husband's face." Gavin spat at Fowler. Fowler had looked at Gavin and growled in anger as he took the gun off Nines forehead, Nines LED flashing back to blue from red. Nines closed his eyes to cool his inner workings when he heard another shot go off and jerked his eyes open, Gavin's name ready to fly past his lips, only to see Captain Fowler's body lying on the ground. Blood ran down his face from his temple and Nines felt his wires tighten in human disgust.

"Gavin...." He began but was cut off by the detective speaking, his voice strained and eyes showing fear.

"Nines, I had to. If I didn't, I would have been forced to watch as he shot you and pulled you apart piece by piece.... I can't let that happen." He said and dropped the gun, walking towards Nines and wrapping his arms around the male android. Nines had felt fear at first when Gavin walked towards him and had to convince himself that there was no way that Gavin would ever hurt him. Gavin loved him and he loved Gavin.

Nines looked over Gavin's shoulders, seeing the three bodies and heard the beginnings of an alarm going off in the station. Nines pulled away from Gavin, and grabbed his hands when he felt Gavin start to dig his fingers into his jacket. They had to go and they had to go now. They could talk and hug later and figure everything out when they were away from here.

"We need to leave now. Get the car ready to go." Nines ordered Gavin for once before dropping his human's hands and running to where Gavin had thrown down the pistol. He knew there was a law against an android handling a weapon and even now he had a problem actually picking up the pistol but he had to. He forced away his programming and snatched the gun up before jogging to where Gavin had the car pulled up. Nines didn't want to struggle with his programming right now so when he got in the car, he clicked the safety on and opened the glove box before shoving the gun into it and slamming it close.

"Nines, we might need that again." Gavin said, his voice barely breaking through all the different scenarios going on in Nines's mind at that moment. So many scenarios showed Gavin being killed or Nines being ripped apart in front of Gavin. Gavin was right, they had to get away and they couldn't be caught. Nines hated to be right, because it went against his programming to harm a human but Gavin did have to kill those two officers and Captain Fowler. He closed his eyes and shoved his programming away, wanting to deal with it later and turned to Gavin, opening his eyes. Nines reached over and took the hand that wasn't driving and grabbed it in both of his. He brought it up to his lips and kissed it.

"Thank you Gavin Reed for saving me and loving me." Nines whispered, not sure if Gavin even heard him until he felt Gavin squeeze his hand and smile softly. He knew at this moment that Gavin would do anything for him and he would do anything for him.

Now, stepping into their safe house and seeing Gavin shuffle through packages of red ice, he wondered if this would be what Gavin would end up doing if Nines had been taken by Captain Fowler and taken apart. Nines would like to think that Gavin would have stayed on the force, but he knew that was false hope or wishful thinking. Where Nines went, Gavin went. Gavin was going to follow the android he loved, even if it brought him towards death.

"Took you a long time. How many dealers do we have now after your little recruitment?" Gavin asked, getting up from the table that Nines had built from pieces of scrap wood, and walked towards Nines.

"I got twelve more that we can add to our already thirty dealers." Nines said and smiled when Gavin grabbed onto the jacket that Nines had stolen a week earlier and pulled him into a kiss. Even though they had made their way onto the most wanted list at the station in two weeks, Gavin did seem happier. It worried Nines a little bit, but there wasn't much he could do about it. They couldn't go back to their old life because Gavin would be arrested for homicide of three and drug trafficking. That would get him a life sentence or possibly the death penalty, which in turn would sentence Nines to death because Nines wouldn't leave Gavin's side unless he had to recruit new dealers.

"Well, our new shipment just showed up." Gavin said and gestured to the packages on the table that he was moving through when Nines showed up. When they first started this, Nines had found out Gavin was already planning on joining the Red Ice epidemic to make more money. It brought Nines back to the box he accidentally opened when he was getting his jacket and how horrified he was when he realized it was Red Ice. Now he was delivering it to dealers and picking up money they hid for him.

"I believe it can wait." Nines said and reached down to grab on to Gavin's hips and pulled him close. He bent his head down, looking down at Gavin's face before he kissed him hard. He moved his lips slowly against Gavin's, just enjoying the feeling of his lover pressed up against him. Nines wanted to spend some time with Gavin and stay away from the Red Ice for maybe one night.

"Can we just go to the bedroom and avoid our business for a night?" Nines asked, trailing his lips down Gavin's cheek and then jaw. He was trying to convince him to agree with some simple touches of motivation. Sadly, he could feel Gavin's body tense under his hands and wasn't surprised when Gavin stepped away from him and chuckled.

"We just have to deliver these packages, then I can be all yours." Gavin said, stepping back up against Nines and kissing him hard, adding tongue into this kiss before pulling away. Gavin smirked up at Nines, causing the android to growl in frustration as he watched his human walk to the packages and pick them up. Nines rolled his eyes when Gavin grabbed the bag they used to carry their deliveries and walked over to help Gavin pack them up.

"How long until we need to get these packages to the drop zone?" Nines asked he picked up the bag and threw it over his shoulder. He watched as Gavin did the same before picking up his cell phone and checking the time. He frowned and looked at Nines, lifting his phone up and showing the android the time.

"Not much time apparently. We better get the move on then shouldn't we?" Nines asked with raised eyebrow, drawing a laugh from Gavin.

"Right. Come on my love." Gavin said and walked back around the table and grabbed Nines's hand after sliding his phone into his pocket. Nines looked down at Gavin who looked up at Nines before leaning up and kissing Nines softly on his lips. Nines couldn't imagine any life being terrible as long as he had Gavin by his side loving him.

Nines had just pulled away from the kiss when their safe house door was kicked in a swarm of Detroit police officers. Nines did a quick scan and then dropped his bag, lifting up his hands in surrender. His scan had told him that there was one percent chance that only one of them would get out of this situation alive and he did not want to take that chance with Gavin's life.

Nines turned his head a little to look at the love his life to only see him already lifting up his hidden gun when a shot rang out. Nines flinched at the sound and made a strangled noise when he saw a red stain begin to form on Gavin's shirt. He ignored the guns still trained on him as he caught Gavin who was falling, and fell to his own knees, cradling his lover.

"Nines...Nines I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." Nines heard what Gavin was saying but he wasn't registering it. He couldn't. He assessed the damage the wound had done to Gavin and came to the conclusion that Gavin was drowning in his own blood. Nines watched as Gavin lost strength and reached down to grab his hand laying on the ground before he spoke.

"We will meet again my love. My detective. Gavin Reed." Nines whispered as he looked at the detective's eyes that were so full of fear it almost broke his systems.

Nines saw Gavin try to move his mouth to speak, but nothing but blood came out of the male's mouth. Nines had to fight back the urge to get up and destroy the ones who destroyed the one relationship he had and cherished. Instead he looked at his lovers face and smiled.

"I seal my promise with a kiss of hope." Nines told Gavin as he leaned down and pressed a loving kiss on Gavin's bloody lips, capturing Gavin's last breath and mixing it with his own.


	5. Boys of Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Nines choose a different life than what they started out as.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is not my best fanfic so far in this collection but I am slightly proud of it and I hope you guys throughly enjoy reading it.

Nines looked up from his desk, which sat right across from Gavin Reed's desk. His human detective partner still hasn't shown up to work, even though it had been two hours since he was told to come in. This of course had Nines feeling rather annoyed at human habits and wondered what was so great about being human if you never showed up to work on time. He didn't understand what could possibly have Gavin Reed so late, unless, Nines thought, he was hungover. Nines shook his head as he sat down the tablet he was viewing cases on and stood up from his desk. Nines figured he would have to ask Captain Fowler if he had heard from Gavin and that might end up with the detective getting a referral. 

Nines walked over to the detective's desk and tried not to look like he was trying to look through all the detective's things sitting out in the open. Nines looked around the station to see if any human officer was going to try and stop him. He didn't see anyone making their way over, but he did see Simon and Markus talking to Connor. Nines wondered what that was about but Gavin was the main thing on his mind at the moment. 

"What could possibly be keeping Gavin?" Nines asked himself, a frown setting on his lips as he walked a complete circle around his detective's desk. He stopped at the corner nearest to his desk, seeing a folder with a few papers sticking out. Nines looked up and once again saw no one looking at him as he picked up the folder and stuck it under his arm. He walked back to his seat and sat down, setting the folder down on his desk and opening it. What rest inside was something that Nines wished he hadn't seen. It seems Gavin had a little side job going on outside of his detective work. 

"Nines!" Captain Fowler's voice snapped, causing Nines to slam the folder shut without thinking and look up with a blue tint to his cheeks. He was failing at seeming innocent in his snooping, but when he saw that Captain Fowler was standing in his doorway and gesturing for Nines to come in. This had Nines even more nervous than he was snooping around Gavin's desk as he stood up and slowly made his way to the Captain's office. He didn't like the way everyone was looking at him as he walked into the office and sat down, Captain Fowler closing his door and marching to sit down in his seat. 

"The news I am about to tell may or may not come as shock to you Nines. Gavin has been fired. We had one of our other detectives looking into Gavin and he found out that Gavin had been dealing with Red Ice." The news of Gavin being fired was not a huge shock to the android. Gavin had gotten almost as many referrals as Hank Anderson since Nines became his partner. The part on why he was fired was what had Nines shocked. Now the folder he had seen made sense. The papers where all about payments in an account and the amount of Red Ice Gavin had confiscated with arrests. 

"I am sad to see that he chose a different route than me." Nines said, not wanting to let on that the minute he left this office, he would make his way home to see if Gavin needed help with everything. Nines deviant programming had taken a hold on Gavin and now everything the android did was associated to the human. He was to do nothing unless Gavin willed it. He was free from CyberLife, and now happily in love with Gavin Reed and he wouldn't have it any other way.   
"We all are a little sad to see Gavin go. He was a great detective." Captain Fowler said before swiftly facing his computer and dismissing Nines with a wave of his hand. Nines simply bows his head to acknowledge the dismal and got up, walking out as he quickly made his way to his desk to snatch the folder up and his jacket. Nines waved to Connor, Simon and Markus to make is seem like he was in no kind of rush at all.   
\------  
It took Nines exactly five minutes to get home from the station to their shared apartment. He didn't know how long he had to get home and get Gavin out. On his way out the reception desk area, Nines had heard Captain Fowler yell to a squad to get ready to bring Gavin in.  He couldn't allow that to happen to the one person who meant the world to him and he was not going to let that happen. He kept his mind palace tuned into the police chatter as he ran into the apartment building and up the flight of stairs three at a time. 

Nines was lucky he was an android because otherwise he would have been out of breath when he hit the third landing. He lived on the fifth floor with Gavin and he was just now getting to the fourth floor when he ran straight into Gavin was coming down the stairs carrying three bags. 

"Gavin!" Nines said, reaching out to keep Gavin from falling down the stairs. The force of Nines running into him had Gavin teetering towards the railing and with the weight of the bags he was carrying, Nines had no doubt Gavin would fall right over the railing. 

"Nines what are you doing here?" Gavin asked, automatically handing two bags over to the android because he knew he could handle it. Nines shook his head, conveying there was no time to talk about it as he swung one bag over his shoulders and grabbed Gavin's hand and running down the stairs. 

"I am tuned into the police chatter. I will know their every step after us. We will always be one step ahead of them." He told Gavin as they reached the street and made it to the car. Nines frowned when he saw the license plate but he would have to handle it at another time. He let go of Gavin who smiled when he heard what Nines said and unlocked the car. 

"Get in, we have places to be and those places are no here." Gavin told Nines who tossed the bag into the backseat and closed the door. Nines looked at Gavin and smiled with such wilderness he looked actually human for once. 

"We will be known as the boys of power." Nines said and earned a laugh from Gavin. 


	6. Blinded by Love Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines and Gavin's relationship is found out by Captain Fowler. To avoid conflict of interests, Captain Fowler splits them up as well splitting up two other partners to do that. Nines doesn't trust Gavin's new partner and decided to ditch his own new partner to protect Gavin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a Part Two and maybe a Part Three on this AU. I am really enjoying writing this and love to see how you guys feel about me stretching this out.

"Gavin, we do not have time for this, we must be getting ready for work." Nines said as he was pushed up against the wall in the tiny space they were occupying at the moment. He wasn't sure what had come over Gavin to drag him here but he was Gavin's android in a sense and he was going to listen to the detective. 

"We are literally at work, now let me lay my claim on you." Gavin growled and it suddenly became clear to Nines why Gavin had become so possessive of the android. Nines had been discussing a case with a new detective who decided that he liked Nines and would proceed to hit on him. Nines was not sure how to respond to the teasing and pick up lines when they were not Gavin Reed and had not stopped the new detective from moving closer and reaching down to touch Nines butt. That was when Nines stepped away and explained that he was in a relationship with Gavin Reed. He did not know that Gavin had seen the entire thing. 

"Fine. But we better be quick about it. I know Captain Fowler is going to want to know where we are." He said as finally gave into what Gavin wanted and reached up to unzip his jacket and pull it off. He bunched it up in his hands and looked at Gavin, expecting his lover to find a place where he would lay down and be at the mercy of his human's hands and will; but Gavin shook his head and took the jacket from the android, hanging it up on a broom stick. 

"Jump up and wrap your legs around my waist Nines." Nines at first would have second guessed the whole thing of Gavin holding him up but he knew the male had been working out for a scenario just like this one. So, when Nines was told what to do, he just nodded as he pulled Gavin into a deep kiss and jumped up to wrap his legs around his detective's waist.   
Nines had just heard his zipper being undone when the door opened up and the harsh hallway light had Gavin dropping Nines to his feet and pulling away to see who had interrupted his session with the android. Nines of course could see past the light before Gavin could and it took his entire will power to not act like Gavin and curse. 

"Gavin Reed and RK900, please make yourselves decent looking and meet me in my office in five minutes." Captain Fowler's voice boomed and Nines had to hold back his programming of protecting Gavin to fix his zipper and pick up his jacket. Nines looked over at Gavin and bit back a chuckle as he saw Gavin flip Captain the bird behind his back.

Nines sighed to himself as he put his jacket back on and walked out to the hallway to wait for his human detective. He knew there was a strict rule against partners being in a relationship together and that was still true when it one of them was an android. It would cause difficulties on the job deciding which would be more important. 

"No matter what happens, at least he can't stop us from going home together." Gavin said to Nines as he walked out and took Nines's hand in his. This had Nines looking down at the male and smiling. He did enjoy being with Gavin and if they couldn't be partners, it wouldn't affect how he felt. He was still going home with the same man every day. Nines gently kissed Gavin on the lips before leading the detective to the main area of the station so they wouldn't be late to Captain Fowler's office. There was no reason to make their Captain even more mad than he was already. 

Twenty minutes later, Nines was standing next to a human detective that seemed rather tiny and fragile. He soon found otherwise when he read over the cases the detective has completed. He could only hope that Gavin also had a decent partner now, who lucky for Gavin would not be a human but a willing android who was very educated in the art of listening. 

"Well detective Nines, we have a case waiting for us to solve." His partner said and handed him the case file pulled up on a tablet. Nines quickly scanned through it with a frown. It was about an android who was, up until recently, was in a loving relationship with a human. The case file said that they were arguing and the android proceeded to grab a knife and swing it at the human. The human was recovering in the hospital but refused to testify against their lover. 

"Are we sure I should be working this case?" Nines asked as he sat the tablet down and used his long legs to catch up with the fast strides of his partner. He did not want to remember his partner's name so he simply named him himself as detective Tiny. Nines had to keep his laughter to himself and couldn't wait to tell Gavin about Detective Tiny. 

"You're my partner and any case I work on, you work on. If you feel like this has a bit of conflict of interest, then tell Captain Fowler that you wish to tear two more partners apart." Detective Tiny's voice was getting louder and angrier with every word. Nines almost stopped walking beside him all together but he didn't want to make the detective any angrier than he was already. 

The words of tearing two more partners up made Nines wonder what he meant. For an android it didn't take long for him to come to a conclusion. Captain Fowler must have taken a pair of partners and split them apart. Nines got the human half while Gavin got the android half.  Gavin having to deal with some other human's android had Nines nervous for his partner. There was no telling what the android would do. Put Gavin first or hold the mission higher and not worry about his human partner?

"Where will Gavin and his new partner be at Detective?" Nines asked, braving getting closer to the human. He knew the human would probably not like how Nines was behaving but he had to know the others location so he could see how the android treated Gavin. Nines had trusted his kind when he was a machine because he thought he knew how they behaved, but now with almost every android a deviant with their own thoughts and emotions, he had no trust in them. 

Nines of coursed, based all of this on his own experiences. Connor had always put Hank Anderson, his human detective partner first before he even became a deviant. Simon and Markus as well as North and Josh, had put the revolution above anything else. Some deviants even put their own safety above everything else. There was no telling how Gavin was going to be treated by Detective Tiny's ex android partner. Gavin was above everything else to Nines and he would gladly ditch his new partner to protect Gavin. 

"We both know what would happen if I tell you their location." Detective Tiny said, walking out of the station with Nines huffing and following behind him. Nines didn't think Tiny would actually catch on to what Nines wanted to do, but maybe he thought his own android would do something like what Nines planned. 

"I will do it anyways, whether you give me their location or not. I know they are on the field because Gavin's car is gone." Nines said and pointed towards Gavin's usual parking spot. If Detective Tiny kept refusing to tell him where his lover was investigating, then he would just scan for his license plate. That would take time he didn't want to waste but he was determined to be with Gavin and to protect him.

"All I can tell you is that they are after a human who is shooting androids and any humans they see conversing with the androids." That one sentence had Nines stopping in place and looking at the empty parking spot. He human was going after someone who wouldn’t hesitate to shoot him in between the eyes. 

"Do not worry about Detective Reed. He is perfectly safe in Charlie's hands."  The words did little to comfort Nines, but now he had the android's name and he could ping his GPS and find him. Where Charlie was, Gavin was likely to be with him as well. Nines knew that he would not allow an android to tell him to hang back or to get into a hiding spot. No, Gavin thrived in the field in the middle of dangerous situations. 

"No, you are perfectly safe in Charlie's hands. Gavin is not Charlie's human, he is mine. That means it is my duty to protect him." Nines said, determined as he turned on his heel and walked away from Detective Tiny. He stepped onto the sidewalk and pinged Charlie's GPS. He looked back at Detective Tiny who was walking back into the station to tell Captain Fowler about his behavior. 

"Let him. Gavin comes first. Always." He said and walked towards his human's location. 


	7. Name in the River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines convinces Detective Gavin Reed to take a vacation on the beach in a beach house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way longer than it should have because I love to procrastinate.

"Nines, I really don't think taking a vacation while violent androids are still a thing is a good idea. Connor and Hank could probably use our help." Nines had to bite back a laugh at the mention of the other detective pair. There was no way they would ever accept the help of Gavin and Nines on a case. They were more of shoot first, questions second. Connor and Hank were the exact opposite of Nines and Gavin. 

"I am sure they will manage just fine darling. We need to relax, well more so, you need to relax." Nines told Gavin as he grabbed his shoulders and turned him back to the entrance of the beach house they rented for a week. They had just stepped on to the porch of the beach house with all of their bags still in the car when Gavin turned around and had tried to run back to the car to go back home, when Nines stopped him. 

"Nines, I really don't see how this will help be a better detective when I'm not even doing any work." Gavin complained as Nines pushed him to the door and watched as he unlocked it. Nines knew why Gavin was acting like this and he wasn't having any of it today, or for the entire week to be honest. 

"You are not responsible for every loose and violent deviant Gavin. There is an entire task force towards bringing the violent ones in. The task force will still function without you for a short week." Nines said, bending down to whisper in his lover's ear. 

Nines needed this week himself to get closer to Gavin. He wasn't sure what their relationship was anymore. They never really interacted in their spare time at home, both too busy to get into conversation with the other. Nines had begun to miss his time with Gavin and had begun to research ways to relax with a loved one. He had found out that the most popular way to relax with a loved one was on this thing called vacation, so he had researched vacation. Nines was surprised by all the different ways to spend a vacation and had, he would deny it if asked, snooped around in Gavin's belongings. He had found some magazines about some beach houses and post cards from the beaches as well. It was when he found those that Nines had decided to rent a beach house for a week and convince Gavin to take that week off. 

Needless to say, he had heard Gavin complain the entire time on the drive up here and he was getting really annoyed with it. He had begun to wonder if maybe Gavin didn't want to spend time with him, and that their entire relationship was just built around their work chemistry. 

"Well, Gavin Reed, if that is how you feel, then why don't you just take my bags out and leave. I came out here for time with you, but I see now that there is not a mutual understanding about that." Nines finally snapped when Gavin began to dig his heels in and refuse to be pushed into the beach house. Nines was growing tired of having to treat Gavin like a child when he was doing something he didn't want to do. 

Nines didn't wait to see how Gavin was going to react to his outburst as he walked into the beach house and slammed the door closed on Gavin's face. He had made it pretty clear that he wasn't interested in staying with Nines here in the beach house, then he can go home. Nines didn't want to deal with Gavin's attitude at the moment and he had made that pretty clear. 

Nines walked to the kitchen in the beach house and just leaned against the counter to look out the window that showed their car. The trunk was open but there was no sign of Gavin. Nines figured that Gavin was probably unloading Nines bags so he could leave, and that thought hurt Nines but he spent a lot of their money to rent this beach house so he was going to enjoy it, with or without Gavin. 

Nines looked over his shoulder when he heard the beach house door open and he heard footsteps. He was surprised to see Gavin walking towards him, struggling to carry four bags, before he suddenly dropped them all in the kitchen. He flinched back from all the noise the bags made and looked up at android who was staring at him with a question in his reflective eyes. 

"So, I decided to not listen to you, again, what's new? I decided to stay here with you and spend time with the person I love. Which is you." Nines frowned as he listened to the human detective ramble on. He rolled his eyes once Gavin had to stop to catch breath and used that short amount of time to make his way towards Gavin so he could wrap his arms around the male and pull him close to his chest. 

"Gavin, for once, I am glad that you didn't listen to me, but you should have come to me to help you with all the bags darling." Nines said softly as he ran a hand down the male's back before resting it on the male's lower back. He kissed the top of his head softly before pulling back and bending down to press his lips against Gavin's with a sense of urgency.   
"Nines, we should get the rest of the bags." Gavin said softly to the android who sighed and nodded. He knew that Gavin was right, and they couldn't risk leaving them in the open trunk outside on the beach. 

Nines pulled away from Gavin and pointed to a chair, effectively letting the male know he wanted him sitting on that chair until he came back. He then turned on his heels and made his way outside, mumbling to himself about how strangers could never be trusted so they ruined his fun within the few minutes that he arrived. Nines shook his head at his own ramblings as he stepped down the stairs and into the sand, walking to the open trunk and wondering if maybe they could just toss the bags into the house and walk along the boardwalk for a few.   
Nines grabbed the remaining three bags and made his way carefully back through the sand and onto the porch. As android he was supposed to have perfect coordination but the sand made it difficult to even walk straight. The sand made it even more difficult to step on to the steps and when he reached the flat porch he was ready to bend down to kiss the porch.   
"Gavin, let's grab the key and walk along the boardwalk together for a few hours." He called into the house and heard Gavin get off the chair to grab the keys. He chuckled as he sat the bags down as he walked into the kitchen and saw Gavin shoving the beach house keys into his pocket as he walked towards Nines. 

"Come on I have an idea." Gavin told Nines as he grabbed the android's hands and pulled him outside with glee.   
\--------------  
Two hours later, Gavin was still pulling Nines along the boardwalk, but this time, his other hand was occupied by a glass bottle and a piece of paper. Nines had asked many times now about what Gavin had planned but no matter what, he got the same answer; he would see. 

"Gavin stop." Nines said and pulled Gavin to a stop over a small lazy river bridge. He was tired of following Gavin non-stop as he tried to get everything he wanted for his little surprise. 

"Oh this spot is perfect. Here write our names on this in perfect lettering." Gavin said as he handed the bottle and paper to the android before digging around in his pockets to find a pen. When he did, he smiled a huge teeth showing grin and handed it to Nines. When Nines took it and sat the paper on the railing of the bridge to write their names, he could feel Gavin hovering over his back. 

"There. Our names are written perfectly." Nines handed everything back and watched as Gavin put the pen back in his pocket and shoved the paper into the glass bottle. Nines frowned as he watched Gavin seal the bottle before grinning at Nines and tossing the bottle into the river. 

"There. Now our names us in the river." Gavin said to Nines, turning to him and wrapping his arms around his neck. He grinned up at the android he fell in love with before pulling him into a passionate kiss.  


	8. Blinded by Love Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part to Blinded by Love. Nines looses control for a second

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am suffering from an ear infection. It is really painful and I will try to work through the pain to update this for you guys.

Nines swung one of his feet lazily as he sat on top of the roof. He had arrived at the GPS location of Gavin and he was disappointed but also relieved to find Gavin safe and sound inside of his car. He didn't know what he expected but it surely wasn't this. He was told that they were after a human who was shooting androids in current time, but there was no one else here and there was definitely no sounds of gun shots going off. He had scanned the entire area before he decided to climb on top of this roof and watch his human from afar. 

Nines was just about to climb down from his rooftop when he heard car doors close. He looked back down at the street to see Gavin and the android Charlie getting out of the car, Gavin pulling his gun out and taking slow but steady steps, and Charlie staying close to his side for now. Nines didn't trust that Charlie would stay for very long and he wasn't going to just sit by and watch.

Nines stood up on his rooftop and walked to the fire escape he used to get up on the roof. He took his time getting off, as to not alarm the two detectives making their way towards a suspect. He didn't want them accidentally taking their aim at him. He wasn't a prototype like Connor, but he wasn't manufactured anymore, which meant if he was damaged he could not be fixed. He didn't know how Gavin would react to him being damaged by his hand and he could not have that happening. 

"Come on Charlie, we need to get this door open so we can get the suspect, I know he is in there." Gavin's voice carried easily to Nines and allowed him to know where they were at so he could trail behind. 

Nines walked to the corner of where he had sat on the roof and peeked around it. He gasped as he saw that Charlie had not opened the door, which caused Gavin too and watched in horror as Gavin walked in first before the android. The sight had Nines grinding his teeth and almost messing up his wiring from the anger he felt. He had never felt anger like this since he became a deviant. Being a deviant meant he had free will, emotions, and his own thoughts. Yet, it seems that his programming had stayed behind and had taken a liking to the human detective he was assigned to as a partner.

"Detective Reed, I do think it is best if we split up." Charlie said, and before Gavin even had a chance to answer, the android had turned away and made his way to another house along the street. They were in an urban neighborhood, one that kind of looked like the place that Kara had come from with Alice. He could see how a human would blend into a place like this after shooting androids. There were rumors, he couldn't tell if they were true or false, that the humans in this neighborhood were not kind to androids and would rather see them all destroyed.

Nines froze when he saw Charlie leave his human behind and had to use his entire willpower not to charge out there attack the other android. He instead, carefully made his way out from behind the house he was hiding behind and watched as Gavin made his way to the doorway and into the darkness. Nines had to quickly pick up his pace to reach the doorway and grab onto the detective's shirt. 

"Detective Reed, your partner should never be allowed to leave your side." Nines said, reaching around his detective to cover his mouth so he didn't scream and alarm their suspect. Instead he pulled the detective back out on to the porch and gently closed the door, turning the male to face him. He at first saw anger and fear, but they quickly changed to relief and love. He knew Gavin was mad at him for showing up when he had his own replacement partner but he couldn't help but feel the need to protect Gavin Reed from all harm. 

"Nines, what are you doing here?" Gavin whispered angrily at the android and pushed him gently away in a fit of anger. That didn't stop Nines from going and wrapping his arms around Gavin again to hold him tightly. He was just glad that he had grabbed his human before he went too far into the house and he didn't have time to save him from harm. 

"Gavin, I know how deviants work and Charlie has no intention of coming back and assisting you in this case. I bet all my wiring that he has gone back to his own human detective, like I have come back to my own human." Nines explained and gently kissed his detective before letting him go and opening the door to allow them to walk in. He instantly regretted that decision because a human came charging out and a shot rang out. 

"Nines!" Gavin's loud cry of pain had Nines stopping himself from running after the human who had fallen down the stairs and was struggling to get up. He turned around and saw Gavin clutching his arm with blood spilling past his fingers. Nines didn't think twice about his next actions. 

"You little piece--" He broke off his sentence as he jumped down the steps and landed next to the still struggling criminal. He picked him up off the ground by the back of his shirt before slamming him back against the concrete. He was furious that this human thought they could hurt Gavin Reed and get away with it. He would not get away with it if Nines had anything to say about it. 

Nines grabbed the criminal by the neck, allowing them to roll over and letting them taste a small slice of freedom. He lifted him up and watched as he struggled. He heard Gavin yelling his name and telling him to stop but he didn't want to and he was sure as hell not planning on it. 

"You shot a detective. A person of the law. You will pay for your crimes, but not before I teach you about hurting the love of my life." Nines growled before dropping the criminal who gagged and choked as he brought air in. Nines didn't give much time before he swung a fist around and socked him in the jaw. He then lifted a leg up and pushed him over. He was ready to pounce on him and start swinging even though the criminal was already unconscious on the ground, but he felt a hand rest on his arm and he stopped. 

"Nines. you will kill him and then you would be destroyed. He learned his lesson. Now come over and bandage my arm up before I bleed out." Gavin ordered and Nines obeyed. He turned away from the unconscious male and sat Gavin down on the first step. He reached down to the bottom of his Cyberlife jacket and ripped a strand off. He bent down and looked at the wound. The bullet was still in there but a doctor would need to take it out, not Nines. He sighed as he reached up and tied the makeshift bandage before looking at Gavin. 

"I don't care about what happens to me as long as you are safe." 


	9. Visiting the Shadows Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines tries to be human but something has to always go wrong in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait on this update but I had a lot going on in family and school life as well as recovering from my third ear infection. 
> 
> This is now my longest chapter coming in at 2,046 words

"Gavin, I cannot come to work anymore. They will surely know and destroy me." Nines said reasonably as he tried to keep from hurting Gavin who was currently pulling on his arm and whining like a child. He didn't know that Gavin could be this whiny but Nines had been avoiding work since he became a deviant and it was currently still a crime. The laws were being passed but the humans still took advantage of the fact that it was still, technically, illegal. 

"Nines, how are they supposed to tell if you are deviant or not?" He asked and stopped from pulling on the male and turned around to look at his android. He could not tell Nines was deviant from just looking at him, he only knew he was deviant because Nines told him and risked his own life to save Gavin's when Gavin had given him a direct order to not come forward and rescue him. 

Nines shrugged in response and shook off the male's hand from his arm as he stepped away from the door he was being pulled to. He could not go to the station and allow them to order him around. He had no desire to do that anymore, and with him being deviant he would surely not obey them. He obeyed one human alone and that human was Gavin Reed, his detective partner. 

Nines couldn't allow himself to be put in danger, if he was put in danger then he could potentially be destroyed which would leave Gavin alone. He knew Gavin relied on him for a lot of things. Nines was the only one who saw the real Gavin Reed because he did not judge the real Gavin Reed for his actions towards android. Even though Nines was an android and he could see where his brethren were coming from, he did not see the point, after knowing Gavin's past and his current struggles, to blame Gavin and sentence him to their own laws. Jericho really wanted Gavin gone for how he treated their new favorite member Connor and for Gavin's views on androids. His views changed recently thanks to Nines. 

"Fine, I will figure out some type of lie so they don't investigate you. Will needing a repair work and keep them off of you?" Gavin asked as he walked towards Nines and reached up to wrap his arms the android's neck. He rubbed his cheek with a thumb and stood on his toes slightly to kiss him gently. He knew he couldn't push Nines to come to work when he had a small percentage of being found out and destroyed. 

"It should work well enough. I do need a repair actually now that you mention it." He looked down at Gavin and saw his wide eyes, and instantly regretted saying that he needed a repair. Of course Gavin would think that Nines would have a bad part that could risk him being shut down. He was having a bit of trouble with his optical piece and he needed to find a replacement that was compatible. It was nothing major but when it came to Nines, Gavin always thought the worse when it came to repairs. 

"Just tell them I need a replacement eye so I am not running into poles and stuff. The thought of me going out and buying an eye should freak them out enough to keep from questioning you too hard." Nines said and rested his hands on his human's waist and kissed him gently to reassure him. 

"Okay, well be careful going out and buying it. They have people searching everywhere at all times." Gavin responded and that caused Nines to chuckle. Of course Gavin would worry about Nines running into the task force that was out at all times searching for Jericho and deviants. It seemed that Gavin forgot that Nines was on that task force and would know how to avoid them.   
Nines didn't say anything to Gavin about it though, not wanting to cause the poor human even more stress and just kissed him one more time before sending him off to the door and giving him a look that said he needed to get to work and he needed to get there now. Nines didn't need Gavin getting another referral for being late, as he was getting tired of filling the forms out to appeal them with the extremely bad excuses that Gavin gave him to use. He always wrote out a form using the excuse that Gavin gave him and once Gavin approved of it, he threw it away and wrote a better one and handed that one in. Almost every single time, Gavin had his referral appealed and forgotten. 

Once Gavin was out the door and pulling out of the drive way, Nines went about cleaning up the house and making sure everything was in place. He knew that Gavin didn't have Nines living with him or was even in the relationship so he could have Nine's cleaning the house, but he liked making the place look good anyways. He never knew when Gavin might bring Connor and Hank over for a night of drinking games and android helpers for when they got to drunk. Nines and Connor would always complain about that but they actually didn't mind it because they got to see their humans long forgotten smiles. 

After he finished cleaning up the house and everything was where he decided it should be, he searched the web really quickly on where he could find a replacement optical part. He would have preferred to buy it on the web, but that would take only seconds and then he would still have to wait for it to be delivered in a few days. Nines also didn't want to just sit at home and wait for Gavin to get home because he couldn't go to work until he figured out how to go undetected as a deviant. It didn't take long for him to find a place in the plaza that sold the part he needed for a really good price. 

Nines quickly walked to the door and picked up the wallet that Gavin had gotten him to carry "real money" as he put it and walked out the door. He had to be quick because the store only had one optical part that was compatible with Nines model and make. He didn't want to lose it to another RK900 model that might just be looking for the same part as him. He needed that to help Gavin on the job and to protect the man he loved. 

Nines closed the door and locked it behind him as he walked down the small two steps from the front door. He didn't expect the day to be so nice. Cold and heat didn't affect the androids, but he could appreciate a good day when he saw one. This day had a bright shining sun with a few white fluffy clouds. The birds were flying and singing happily and checking the temperature, he saw it was perfect weather for humans to wear a jacket and not be overheated or too chilly. He smiled and thought about how much Gavin was probably enjoying the day and wondered if he demanded to be out in the field during the time. He figured, knowing Gavin, that he had.

Nines waved to one neighbor who had been getting the mail without thinking and received a scowl as the neighbor turned their back on Nines before walking back inside their house. He sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets. He had taken out his LED and Gavin had lied to the task force and Captain Fowler saying that a violent android had taken out while Nines was trying to restrain him. LEDs couldn't be replaced so they told Nines he had to wear his CyberLife jacket instead. Except for today. Today he wore some of the clothes that Gavin had gotten him and he felt actually human. It seemed his neighbor either really hated anyone who bothered him, or he knew that Nines was an android that was trying to pass as human but actually wasn't human, which would end getting Nines killed if he called it in.  

Nines sighed and quickly made his way to the street where he made sure to avoid the direct line of sight from any of his neighbor or fellow people who resided on the street. He didn't trust them to not call them in and he just wanted to get the part he needed and leave them behind. He wanted Gavin to come home and reassure him that the task force expected nothing and that he was okay and in the clear. Except, he sent Gavin to work and he was not going to be home until real late that day, so Nines had to fend for himself and try to come as human so no one suspected anything of him. 

"There is only one problem with what I want to do...how does one come off as human?" He said to himself and looked down at the ground as he walked to the corner and saw the bus stop he needed to wait at for the bus. He saw the android loading/waiting area and the human waiting bench. He frowned as he continued to walk to the bus stop and slowed down when he came to the androids. Three androids sat in waiting and he was close to joining them before he remembered he was supposed to come off as human. To do that, he walked past the androids at the last second and stood next to a smoking female wearing revealing clothing and waited for the bus with her and some guy who looked half asleep on the bench. 

"Where are you heading handsome?" The female asked and Nines looked at her questionably. Someone was actually talking to him, so he must have been coming off as human just fine. He smiled and relaxed his joints as to not raise any type of suspicion. 

"Android repair shop. My android has a faulty optical unit." He said and smirked. He found it quite easy to talk like a human and he actually sounded a lot like Gavin if he was the one going out to buy the part. 

"Ah. Maybe you should just replace the entire android with an actual human. These machines steal jobs and ruin lives." The female growled in a gruff voice as she threw down her cigarette and jammed her heeled boot down on it. She proceeded to ground it down into the ground and Nines gulped. He couldn't help but imagine that he was the thing actually underneath her boot, and he found it difficult to reply to her. 

Luckily, he was saved from having to by the bus arriving. It was the one to the plaza and as he climbed on board, he saw that the female wasn't and he felt huge amounts of relief at that. Nines was glad she was waiting for a different bus because he did not want to continue that conversation on the bus. He wanted a peaceful and uneventful ride to the plaza. He found a seat and sat down, turning his head slightly to look at the window to see the female poking at an android and shouting about her job being taken by one them. Nines was suddenly glad that Gavin was not around because he would have been arrested for assault and aiding the android revolution by defending the ones waiting for the bus they needed.  
   
Nines got lost in the houses going by and didn't notice that the bus stopped in the middle of the street. There were about four cop cars around it and he could even see Gavin outside his window with a very stricken look on his face. He frowned and pulled back from the window just as soon a cop had come on the bus and ran to Nines. He looked up at the cop when he wrapped his hand around Nines arms and pulled him up. He had been found out and now he was going to have to watch Gavin suffer for his failure. 


	10. Pure Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some smut that is just there to show that I am still updating this thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING SMUT AHEAD!! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!!
> 
>  
> 
> I am not the best at writing smut but I am working on that. Please just comment some feedback that is respectful.

Cold fingers trailed down his bare back, only stopping when they met the sheet covering the rest of the male. The male turned his head and blinked bleary up at the android he loved. Not wanting to get out of bed, like the android was trying to coax him to do, he turned back to the pillow and pressed his face against it. He was trying to convey with his body that he was not getting out of bed. Sadly the message was not received because the cold fingers started making the journey upwards and soon tangled in his hair. He sighed in defeat and turned his head back to the android. A small smirk rested on the android's lips and had the male scowling right back. 

"Nines, today is my day off and I had wanted to spend the day sleeping in." He mumbled and rolled his eyes at his android lover, Nines, also known as the RK900, the upgraded version of Connor, known as RK800. 

Nines chuckled and leaned down to press some soft kisses on the male's back before he spoke in his rough voice. "I know Gavin but I couldn't wait any longer for you to wake up. It is almost noon and I do want to spend some quality time together you know." 

Gavin didn't reply to that and just rested his chin on the pillow, moving his arms to rest underneath the pillow. He stared at the headboard of the bed and thought about Nines and his relationship. Before falling in love with the android, the detective was mean and cold to anyone who spoke to him. He never became friends with his other detectives or the police. Yet, somehow, the android sitting on the bed beside him, had walked into his life and taken his breath away. Gavin became less mean and actually went out of his way to make friendships. He realized later that he had been trying to impress the deviated android who was in love with all humans and always wanted to protect them. 

"Well then, if you won't get up, I'll just have to make our time in bed worthwhile." Nines whispered in his ear, having leaned down to whisper in his ear to try and get Gavin's attention, which he succeeded at. 

Gavin Reed tried to sit up at that to see what the android had planned for them but was pressed back down into the mattress and pillows by a strong hand on his back and tsk tsk coming from Nines. Gavin frowned and raised an eyebrow even though Nines could not see it. 

After a few seconds of waiting to see what Nines had planned, he once again felt the cold fingers on his back, slowly trailing down to the sheet. Instead of stopping this time and making their way back up Gavin's back, they grabbed the sheet and moved it down to reveal Gavin's round and plump ass. The cold air hitting had caused the male detective shiver and move a bit closer to the mattress. 

"Nines...." Gavin trailed off as he felt the fingers turn into a full hand that gripped and squeezed his right cheek before moving and squeezing his left cheek. The entire slow process had Gavin wanting more and close to begging for Nines to just get to it. 

Gavin turned his head to tell Nines just that as he felt a single finger trail down his crack, feeling kinda wet and slippery, bringing a question to his lips. However, Gavin never got to ask to his question because that exact finger had pushed it's way past Gavin's rim, causing Gavin to jump at the penetration as a moan fell past his lips. Everything Nine's did to him felt amazing and made him feel loved. 

"Nine's come on now, we both know how I feel about dragging this on." He said as he tightened around the finger inside him and felt it curl and move around, drawing out another moan. His body tensed and relaxed as he tried to get more pleasure from just a finger inside of him. He bit into the pillow when he felt second finger join the first and they straightened out before curling up and pressing against his prostate with some force. When Gavin's body reacted with moving back on the fingers mixed with a strangled moan, the android above him chuckled darkly. Nines knew just how to drive his human crazy in bed. 

"See, two fingers get you going. I know what I am doing darling. Just relax and enjoy the ride." Nines said as he worked at curling and uncurling his fingers inside of Gavin and drawing out moans and breathy pants. Nines smirked as he added a third finger and earned a louder moan from Gavin. He was almost ready for Nines and Nines couldn't control his own cock as it hardened. He knew Gavin was already hard from the way Gavin began to try and buck his hips into the bed beneath him. 

After a few minutes with the three finger, Nines pulled them out and rubbed Gavin's back when he started to complain about the absence. The whole thing had Nines needy and begging himself mentally to just already get inside of Gavin and go wild.

Nines got off the bed for a second, pressing a hand down on Gavin's back to convey the message to stay down on his stomach. Nines reached down and pushed off his sweats to reveal his own harden cock and turned back to the male stretched out on the bed. He quickly climbed back on the bed and gently sat down on Gavin's thighs, right behind his ass. He rubbed each cheek before sharply slapping them and causing his lover to moan and jump as pleasure and pain shot through his body. 

Nines gave no warning as he moved slightly forward and pushed his hard cock inside of Gavin's tight ass. He moaned at how tight his lover was and rested his hands on either side of the detective. 

"Jesus Christ Gavin. You're always so tight for me." Nines said as he leaned down and kissed in between Gavin's shoulder blades as he began to thrust into Gavin, going slow at first. He drew out moans and groans of pleasure from Gavin, and even received a few quiet demands to go faster or harder. Nines, however, wanted to take things slow at first. He would push all the way in, until he was balls deep, before he pulled almost all the way out before going all the way back in. He repeated this pattern for quite some time before he lost all control. 

"Fuck Nines! Fuck fuck fuck. Yes, yes." Gavin cried out as Nines grabbed onto his hips and started thrusting into with such force the bed was moving with them. Nines had wanted to draw this out but with how tight Gavin was and the quiet demands he received, he couldn't help how he started going wild. 

Nines dug his nails into the male's hips as he pushed all the way and rolled his hips against Gavin's ass, drawing the loudest moan yet out of Gavin, which then caused the male to yell out that he was close to his orgasm. That sent Nines over the edge. He coaxed Gavin to sit up and then held the male up by his hips as he thrusted up into him roughly and watched in awe as he shot cum onto the bed as he screamed Nines name loud enough that their neighbors could hear him. This sent Nines over the edge and releasing into Gavin. 

After cleaning up, the two fell on to the bed in a tangle mess of limbs. Nines kissed Gavin's lips until they were bruised and the two basked in pure love for each other.


	11. Love at the Ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines and Gavin seal the future together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama filled chapters return when I return to school. Be prepared.

"Gavin, this blindfold is blocking most of my senses from working." Nines, the RK900 android model told his human detective partner and boyfriend. Nines was sitting in the passenger seat of Gavin's car, hand being held by Gavin's free one as they drove to what Gavin called a surprise. It wasn't like Nines didn't try to get it out of him, but Gavin had a hard resolve to not tell Nines. 

"Get over it. Once we get there it will be worth it and you will not mind the blindfold so much." Gavin Reed's rough voice replied, squeezing the android's hand briefly as he continued to drive. He looked over briefly and had to bite back an amused chuckle. Nines had a face of other confusion being conveyed by his eyebrows and the set of his lips. The blindfold was tied tightly around his eyes, effectively blocking his sight. To Gavin, it was the best part. Nines liked being in control and liked knowing what was happening around him, but to Gavin, the android needed to loosen up. 

It was three years after the android revolution that Markus lead with the help of Connor, the RK800 android model. Android rights bills have been written, signed and passed. It meant that Connor, Markus, North, Josh, Simon, Nines and all other androids were considered humans and had the same amount of rights. If an android was destroyed, it was not thrown away as an accident and paid to be replaced, but was treated as a homicide until Gavin and his team decided it was truly an accident. 

A year after everything was passed and the protests against it were no longer going on, Gavin broke into his savings for Nines. He had taken the android to an upgrade shop where he was upgraded with the needed genitals to have sex and was upgraded to be able to swim for hours on end instead of just about two hours. Gavin knew Nines wasn't happy that Gavin had broken into his savings to do this for him and he kept demanding to know why. Gavin refused to tell him until the right time. 

Now, a year after that, Gavin had found what he needed and had the money for it. He pulled his hand away from Nines as he turned to a driveway and parked. He had done enough research to know this place was extremely popular for what he wanted to do that week. 

Gavin turned to Nines and unbuckled him before getting out of the car and walking around it to get to Nines. He opened the door and reached down to grab onto Nines's arm. Gavin helped him out of the car and walked him to a decent spot where he could see everything before he reached up and took his time untying the blindfold. He let his hand drop to his side as he held the blindfold and watched Nines's face to see his reaction. Gavin was glad he did that. 

Watching Nines, blink his eyes a bit as they adjusted to the new light of the setting sun, taking everything in was probably the best memory Gavin held in his heart. He watched as Nines took in the three story beach house, holding a balcony for the second floor where the master bedroom sat. The house was painted sea green and seemed to be newly built with all the new appliances and comfort items. Behind the house sat the beach. Rolling beautiful ocean waves and sand that was grabbed by the waves. 

"Gavin..." Nines said in disbelief, turning to Gavin, allowing the male to see the utter shock on his face that rested on top of love. "It is way more beautiful then what the TV showed or the picture." He said before moving forward and tackling Gavin in a tight hug, lips pressing down on Gavin's.

When Gavin and Nines first got together, he had question Nines about where he had been and what he had done since he was built. Much to Gavin's amazement, the android hadn't seen much except the station, their apartment and some parts of Detroit. While questioning him though, Gavin found out what Nines really wanted to see because he said that what the TV showed or books showed most likely didn't do it justice and that was the beach. Nines had rambled on for about an hour about how much he wanted to see it and swim around in it with Gavin like normal couples. Since then, Gavin had been saving up to rent the beach house for a week and reserve a private part of the beach behind the beach house. 

"I am really glad you like it, but we should unpack before we go near the water, and even then we might not make it tonight. It's not smart to swim in the dark." Gavin said when Nines finally pulled away, probably just remembering that Gavin needed to breathe because he was human. He did peck his lips gently when he did pull away before turning to the car that had about four or five suitcases and bags. Gavin made sure to pack extra parts for Nines and some work stuff in case they needed him to do something around here. 

"Yeah. Yeah your're right." Nines said with a breathy laugh, which let Gavin know that he was super excited to be here but also a bit disappointed that he couldn't get to the water today. Gavin looked back at Nines and thought that maybe he could change his plans, just so he could see Nines be happy. 

"You know what? The car is locked and there isn't anyone around. We can go to the water for a little and then come back to grab our stuff. Come on, we don't have much time left." He said as he grabbed on to Nines's hand and pulled him towards the sand. He didn't have much trouble, the android was hoping Gavin would say that and when he did, he was eager on following him. 

A few minutes later, Gavin stood next to the love of his life at the edge of the water, the waves barely covering their feet when they came up on the sand. He felt Nines's hand tighten on his and he smiled, knowing the android was silently say thank you for the trip. 

Gavin took a deep breath and turned to Nines. The sun was hitting him just perfectly and it took away Gavin's breath. He knew that everything about Nines was artificial physically, but to Gavin, none of that mattered. Nines's eyes were sparkling with happiness and the way the sun hit his hair and skin it made everything about Nines just about perfect, causing Nines to fall in love all over again. 

"Nines, I never knew love like I do now when I am with you. You are the embodiment of perfection to me. The way you concentrate on a case but somehow still have a good time being with me. The way you laugh or smile drives me absolutely crazy. I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Gavin said and got down on one knee, pulling on Nines's hand to face him and he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a little velvet box that held a engagement ring with a sea green jewel in the center. 

Gavin looked over and saw utter shock on his lover's face and smirked. He had been hoping that Nines knew nothing about his plans, and seeing the shock on his face just proved that Gavin was actually good at giving the love of his life a good surprise. 

"Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Gavin asked, barely getting words out before Nines took the ring, put it on his finger and then promptly tackled Gavin to the sand with an ear piercing scream of yes. The tackled male wrapped his arms around his android and they enjoyed a sunset kiss together, promising each other that the future would be bright and full of love for them.


	12. Foolish in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stakeout turns out to be something completely different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being such a late updater something much different.

Gavin Reed looked down at the file sitting on his desk, a pale metallic hand keeping it in its place. Gavin’s eyes traveled up along the white sleeve, ignoring the blue ring around the bicep. He couldn’t help the sigh that came from his mouth as his eyes landed on the face of the android detective RK900, also known as Nines. The minute he recognized the face of his partner, Gavin was overcome with extreme exhaustion.

“Have you ever heard of vacation Nines? Like seriously, we just closed a case like not even twenty minutes ago,” Gavin said, leaning back in his seat and pushing away to rest his feet on top of the desk. 

“Yes, but now we need to solve this one. Is that a problem Detective Reed?” Nines asked, the beginnings of a smirk dusting his lips. Nines moved to lean against the desk in front of Gavin, kicking his feet up to rest them on Gavin’s elevated legs. Their relationship was out and open to everyone else. While Gavin may be a bit hesitant about showing affection in the station, Nines saw nothing wrong with it. 

“Nines, please don’t,” Gavin said, reaching down and pushing Nines legs off his own. He knew they were out about their relationship and it was no longer illegal for androids to have the same things as humans, but there were still plenty of people who would use any excuse to destroy an android. If someone did have a problem with Nines and Gavin showing affection in the station, they could actually get away with destroying Nines, as the government has not decided yet to call it a homicide or destruction of property. 

“Fine, but we have a case to do, so read over the file and then come find me,” Nines growled angrily at Gavin. He pushed off the desk and looked over at the male before he simply turned on his heel, walking away to the evidence vault. 

Nines never understood Gavin’s need to keep their relationship almost non-existent unless at their shared department. Hank Anderson and Connor, the RK800 and previous model of Nines, were together romantically and hid it from no one. There were many times that Nines had come into work early and had seen Hank at his desk with his android in his lap. He witnessed them kissing and loving on each other like no one else in the world mattered, and no one cared. Hank had complained about how many of the other officers teased and showered him and Connor in praise for being in love. No one at the station cared if androids dated and showed affection. 

A sigh escaped the android’s lips as he pressed his hand against the evidence vault keypad and walked inside when the door slid open. He knew Gavin’s password so he would have no trouble opening up the evidence and studying it to make sure everything was checked out properly and nothing was missing that wasn’t accounted for. He mainly needed a distraction from how Gavin successfully brushed off his advances to show affection. 

“Why can’t he just get over the fact that he is a dating an android and not care about what anyone else thinks? Connor and Hank do it.” He grumbled to himself, walking down a few steps to get to the password area. He removed his skin and made his prints match Gavin’s placing his hand where it was needed and thought of Gavin’s password when he was connected and typed it in. He looked up when he heard the machines start to hum and smiled. The lockers would be open when he walked down a few more steps to reach the open lockers and study the evidence, except, he didn’t get that far. 

A hand came down on Nines’s shoulder and turned him around, his LED flashed yellow to red quickly before he registered Gavin’s face and his LED turned slowly back to blue. He looked him up and down, he noticed that the male was panting slightly and he couldn’t help raising his eyebrow in question like he saw humans do when they were confused. He did not understand why Gavin would be out breath unless he had come running after Nines and was stopped for a split second. He did not hear the detective yell at anyone but it wasn’t impossible and it would explain why Gavin was out of breath. Sure, Nines could have scanned Gavin to find out why he was panting, but he promised Gavin he would not scan him unless his life was in danger. 

“Nines, I am sorry. I shouldn’t have pushed you off so harshly,” Gavin said and moved both hands to his arms, moving them down slowly before taking his hands and holding them. Gavin knew that he had messed up when he pushed Nines’s legs off of his and knew that Nines was upset. He looked up at his lover’s eyes and sighed softly before he moved forward and hugged Nines, laying his head on his chest with his eyes closing. 

“It is okay Gavin. I know you are still uneasy with the thought of dating an android,” Nines said softly as he looked down at the head against his chest and kissed the top of his head. He wanted Gavin to get over it already but he knew that he couldn’t force Gavin into something he was uncomfortable with. 

“No Nines, you do not understand. There are still groups who are at large that are against androids and will very willingly kill you for being with me,” Gavin said as he pulled away from Nines, drawing a questionable sigh from his android as he looked down at his human. He didn’t understand why the male was worried about him. He was an android and he could easily be repaired, but of course, he would lose his memories and he would no longer be deviant. Not being deviant means that he would not know Gavin and he would most definitely not feel the love he feels now for the human detective. 

“Gavin, you don’t understand. I would gladly die to love you. You make me feel alive. You make me, a machine, feel alive,” Nines said and pulled Gavin close again and bent down slightly to kiss Gavin’s lips with a soft yet passionate undertone to it. He sighed against the human detective’s lips before pulling away and turning back to the evidence. He had already given Gavin a case he wanted to work, but Gavin didn’t seem to want to do it. He knew it was a dangerous job, with it being a known activist against human/android relationships.   
“Fine, we will do this case under one condition. You will not sacrifice yourself for me, if things get hairy even a little, you will get out of there,” Gavin said as he reached out and grabbed onto the android’s hand to pull him back. Once they were facing each other, he pulled Nines into a hug and just help his lover for a few. He didn’t know how this would end but he did know he wanted to hold Nines one last time before they were potentially killed. 

Behind his back, Nines crossed his fingers and took a deep breath. He didn’t want to promise this and he was not going to swear to Gavin that he would do this. So he crossed his fingers, prepared his inner core to deal with the machine issues with lying and pulled back to look in Gavin’s eyes. 

“I promise Gavin that I will not sacrifice myself for you to live, even though I can easily be repaired,” Nines said before Gavin nodded happily with his words. He watched the human detective turn and pull him out of the evidence room. He knew Gavin was taking him to get ready for the case so he just followed after him like a good android.

Fifteen minutes later, the two were packed into the car and on their way to the scene where they were needed to camp out. It wasn’t a hard place to get too and their stakeout car was easily hidden with the cars parked around. Gavin parked the car and looked over at Nines after he turned the lights off so they weren’t able to be seen. 

“Remember your promise to me Nines,” Gavin said as he reached over and grabbed his hand. He rubbed his thumb over his knuckles, looking down at their interlocked hands with soft eyes filled with love. He couldn’t imagine losing Nines to death. Sure the android was repairable but only if he was given back to cyberlife to be wiped clean and his deviancy was wiped out. Gavin worked so hard to make him deviant and he had been so happy when they fell in love. He wasn’t ready to let that go and he doubted he would ever be that much in love again. 

“I remember Gavin,” He said but didn’t say the words I promise because he actually never promised him anything. He looked at where Gavin’s eyes were looking and frowned. He knew how much that Gavin loved him, but he loved that human even more. He would die gladly if meant that the male would live, even if he wished he hadn’t. Nines sighed softly when he felt Gavin’s thumb run over his knuckles. Gavin constantly forgot that Nines was a machine that many wished had never been invented and honestly, it seemed that Gavin kept forgetting that Nines was not human. Nines didn’t need food, water or even oxygen to run. He was unnatural and Gavin deserved to have someone and something natural and accepted. 

About twenty minutes passed and nothing had happened. Another hour passed after that. Nines had taken to playing around with the radio, taking it apart and slowly putting it back together. Gavin had rested his head against the car window, letting out slow and deep breaths. He looked at Nines and frowned before an idea got into his head. He grabbed the door handle and opened it, the cool night air wrapping around him and the smell of rain in the air opened up his senses. 

“Come on Nines. Get out of the car,” Gavin said as he got out and closed the door quietly. He looked over as Nines followed suit before he walked to the front of the car. He touched the hood and smiled when he saw that it was dry. He turned so his back was against it before jumping on to the hood and moving up on it. He laid down and looked up at the stars. With almost no lights on in this part of the neighborhood, the stars were easily seen. When he heard Nines getting on the car hood with him, he didn’t look over, he just reached over and grabbed his hand. 

“C’mere,” Gavin said and pulled on the android’s hand so he was against his side now. Gavin wrapped his arm around him and rested his head on top of Nines. He looked up at the stars again and then back at Nines. He smiled as he kissed his temple. Gavin was the cuddling one while Nines was almost everything else in the relationship. 

“You are my star. I love you,” Gavin told Nines before moving down and kissing him hard. He was madly in love. What started as a stakeout, turned out to be pretty romantic.


	13. Trust Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ** THREEWAY SMUT**
> 
>  
> 
> Nines owns two GV models, and he regrets his decision to do so. Now he needs to make up to each one of them for neglecting them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long to publish. I am going through a lot right now with someone telling a lot of people on Instagram that I am toxic and has been attacking me every day. Because of this, my updates will continue to be really slow.

Richard Nines regretted his life choices when he came home for the weekend. He had taken in two androids that CyberLife had thrown out and the force had no use for. A GV800 and a GV900. The first one he had was the GV800, which he had named Gavin but when a second one showed up, he didn’t really have a name for it, so he went simple and just named it GV. However, when he walked in the door and heard the yelling and the smashing of plates, he was ready to ship them back from whatever hellhole they came from. He was not in the mood to go out and buy new plates again. He did not sign up to babysit two androids who acted like toddlers when things didn’t pan out the way they wanted.

Nines threw his keys on to the small table near the door and shrugged off his black jacket before hanging it up. He reached up and rubbed his forehead, already feeling the effects of the screaming and he had just walked in the door. Their voices could get so high and shrill, a headache started the minute that Nines had heard it. He sighed as his hand dropped down to his side and he looked towards the yelling. He wondered if he could sneak past them but the probability of that was low.

“Let’s face the music then,” Nines said softly to himself, shoving his hands into his pockets as he walked towards the doorway in his hallway that leads to the kitchen. He stopped when he reached it and turned to look in before ducking down quickly to dodge a flying glass plate. He stood, anger now clear on his face and walked with his hands balled into fists.

“What is going on with you two? This is like a daily thing between you two guys now?!” Nines yelled and walked over to the pile of plates that Gavin had been throwing at GV who had been hiding behind a counter. He picked up a few broken plate pieces as he made his way over to take the pile of plates away and put them up in the cabinet from Gavin. 

“GV is saying you like him more than me because you guys had a night together this week,” Gavin said, sitting down and letting his feet swing down. His LED was flashing between yellow and red before it settled on blue, letting Nines know that this android was back to being calm. After confirming that Gavin was calm, he turned towards GV who stood up from behind the counter and looked at Gavin, his LED flashing to red and staying there. Clearly, Nines had some work cut of for him with GV. He walked over and crossed his arms as he looked GV up and down.

“DId you lie to Gavin and say we had a night together when you actually only asked me to order a new part?” He asked as he dropped on hand down and put the other on his hip. He narrowed his eyes as he watched GV’s LED flash to yellow and then blue before he bowed his head, which was all Nines needed as an answer from him.

Nines turned towards Gavin and then looked at GV before he dropped both of his hands and sighed. He needed to show both of them that they had the same place in his heart but he was worried that if they took it to the bedroom then it would become a war on how much one or the other could pleasure Nines. It might not be that bad but Nines didn’t need another fight to happen between metal androids in the bedroom.

“I want you two to be in the bedroom within the hour. I have some police work to do,” Nines did as he pointed towards the hallway that leads to the stairs and then the master bedroom. Nines couldn’t deal with them right now because he had to type of a report for the case he had just solved and he wanted to get that done before he dealt with the two brats that he had just technically sent to their room. 

Nines shook his head as he watched the two sulk out of the room, nudging each other before they disappeared out of his sight. It was when they were no longer in his sight that he let out a relaxed breath and let his shoulder’s drop back. He took a deep breath before he walked to the laptop that was thankfully untouched at the dining table. He slipped into the seat in front of the laptop and opened it. The website for the new android part was still up and he closed that before he opened up a new word document and started typing out his report.

The report was finished within the hour, leaving Nines with a yawn as he closed the laptop and stood up. He rubbed his shoulder that had been hurt with a bullet 2 years ago. He rotated it as he walked towards the door and looked towards the stairs. It was quiet upstairs which told Nines that the two androids had no idea what the human detective had planned for them. Nines also didn’t even know really himself, what he had planned for them.

Nines shook himself out of his thoughts before he walked out of the kitchen and towards the stairs. He slid his hands in his pockets and walked up the stairs to his master bedroom. He frowned when he heard the whispers from his bedroom and then chuckled. Androids never actually learned how to whisper because most could just talk to each other with their artificial minds, but somehow, Nines’s androids were not able to communicate that way.

Nines started up the stairs and slid his hands out of his pockets as he rubbed them together to get some warmth in them. He sighed again very softly as he settled on his plans for the androids. He had a feeling that they will love his little idea, wanting to make into a competition. He looked towards the door when he reached the top of the stairs and shook his head when he heard slight mumbling about what Nines was thinking. He chuckled when he heard what they were saying and smirked. They had no idea what Nines had in store for them and he loved having that type of power over them.

After rethinking for a split second, Nines walked to the door and knocked on the threshold. Two heads snapped up and looked at him, a blue coloring their cheeks lightly. Nines smiled at them before walking over, hands working on getting his shirt off with his tie. He smirked as the two androids got the hint and started taking off their issued clothes, throwing them into a pile with Nines clotheS.

Ten minutes later Nines was laying on top of GV and Gavin was down by his legs and ass. He prepared himself for what was about to happen, having done this before he knew what to expect. He took a deep breath as Gv slid inside of him slowly, allowing Nines to adjust. When Nines tapped him lightly on the arm to let GV know he was ready, the android started thrusting into Nines, drawing out a low moan and having the human dig the nails into the sheet that he could reach. He moaned again as he felt the android stretching his walls and looked up to nod at Gavin, who took the signal. He moved forward and grabbed onto Nines legs, moving so he was right against his hole and GV. He allowed Nines a few more moments of pleasure, listening to his moaning before he pushed in along with GV, drawing out a muffled yell, thanks to GV putting a hand over Nines mouth.

Nines threw his head back against GV’s chest, moans and yells leaving his mouth. The pleasure was shooting up his spine like crazy and pain following soon after. He knew both androids were loving this and knew they both felt loved because Nines didn't just pick one to be with. He gasped as Gavin started thrusting against GV, pleasure building up inside of him, balls tightening as he felt it all getting better and better. Nines looked at GV behind him and then at Gavin by his feet. He took a deep breath as he looked back at the ceiling with a loud moan. He closed his eyes and let his body fall against GV’s and into the rhythm that the androids had set up. He moaned louder and louder as the two androids picked up the pace and continued to work against each other, He moved his head a certain way, and let some lips meet with his, moving his lips against the ones he had met. He sighed against them and let a tongue meet with his and take over the kiss. Then the lips and tongue were gone and another body pressed down against his chest. Another pair of lips met him, once again taking over the kiss. He moaned again as pleasure shoots up his spine. 

It only took 30 more minutes before Nines had reached his climax along with the androids, who have had new installments and parts to allow it. He panted and let the androids move out and away from him, all getting ready to relax and sleep. Nines couldn’t stop the yawns that overtook him and allowed the androids to bring him against them. He closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep, feeling warm and safe.


End file.
